


酒鬼的日常

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: 寂寞的两个酒鬼，一起喝酒。





	酒鬼的日常

二人在客厅里怼啤酒和威士忌。有点上头的Die随口说下次Decays把Kaoru请过去。 Kaoru：“我们俩当吉他手那不已经有Diru了吗？”  
“哎呀~我在Decays也是主唱的好吗！来嘛来嘛~”  
“说什么任性话呀你……”  
Kaoru给自己倒了杯shot，正准备一口干完，Die一手将酒杯夺过来，喝光了。  
Kaoru ：(⊙_⊙) ？？　(╰_╯)# 喂！接着迅速挪开了整支还剩三分之一的威士忌酒瓶。  
Die将酒吞下后，瞄了一眼Kaoru挪酒瓶的动作，“……酒鬼！我就喝一杯！”  
“你才是吧！酒鬼~”   
Kaoru不怒反笑。  
暧昧的笑轻轻浮在年长的男人脸上，Die侧着看过去，对方蓄了两周的胡子，大半边藏在毛躁黑发下的侧脸，显得放松而圆润的下巴，往下是平日绝对不轻易露出的脖子。  
望着望着，Die觉得Kaoru松垮的上衣显得很蓬松，看着就有种莫名的温暖质感。长发男人纤长五指慢慢推开酒杯，往身侧转去。  
Die抱住Kaoru，手臂一伸将Kaoru整个揽入怀中，下巴抵着年长男人的肩头，拍了拍自己手臂，示意最近健身的成果，闷闷地和Kaoru说，别老呆在录音室里，抽时间和他一起去锻炼。  
Kaoru说我除了呆在录音室现在还得抽时间画画搞ttd周边呢！还要拜访喜欢的漫画家老师，现在这样喝喝酒就不错了。Die又说，你花臂加上一点肌肉线条就很好看了。Kaoru酸了，哦，那你去盯着京看吧，他已经把手臂练得很成功了。  
Die受不了眼前老男人阵阵酸气，顺势转而栖身将Kaoru压在身下。  
喝得有点上头的Kaoru没想到这么一出，干脆也顺势乖乖地躺着，沙发上有很多抱枕，软软的，布面凉凉的，喝酒喝得发热的脸一贴上去，是很舒服，Die的头发贴在脖子上，也凉凉的，也很舒服。  
他知道，Die就是想要多一些两个人相处的时间，这点他能听出来。  
然而突然就有点困了呢……  
嘛……年纪大了，Kaoru想。  
于是，两个四十几岁的酒鬼，抱着在客厅沙发沉沉睡去了。


End file.
